In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may use the electric machines instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. The electric machines are typically powered by high voltage batteries.
In some instances, the power supply components of an electrified vehicle are not located in the same locations as their counterparts in a conventional vehicle. For example, due to packaging constraints, the low voltage battery may be packaged a relatively large distance from a DC/DC converter that charges the battery. This remote packaging may complicate charging of the low voltage battery.